User blog:Espeon 18/My Question
I've been here for a month now, so here's a blog where you can ask me anything. Killerface45: Do you like waffles? ♪ Yes, I like waffles! :D ♫ Joeaikman: What color waffles? Yellow. Captain Warrior: What's your favorite movie? I'd have to say Life is Beautiful. DudeWithASuit: Who's your least favorite Pokémon? Stunfisk. It looks so weird. Minipop56: Why do you like waffles? They are a delicious choice of balanced breakfast. Also, syrup. Left 4 speed: Which would you prefer: hot dogs or sausages? Hot dogs taste better, so I'll go with them. Andrewthecomedian483: Reshiram or Zekrom? I prefer Reshiram because of its design, stats, and how it represents the good side of yin and yang. Firebrand795: I like it. Should I put a ring on it? Only if this ring came from Gollum. BasaltWolfED145RS: Could you tell us your story on how you evolved into an Espeon and came to this wiki? :P lol I was very happy when it was still daytime, and I also came to the wiki at first after my friend invited me. BasaltWolfED145RS: What's your top ten favorite Pokémon? Reasons? This is in order from favorite to least favorite: Gardevoir, because it has a very elegant design and powerful stats, along with a Mega Evolution; Espeon, because it really symbolizes my nature, which nearly makes it my favorite; Mew, because it's more adorable than Mewtwo (although I still like Mewtwo); Absol, because it has a great design and Mega Evolution; Ninetales, because the appearance of it just looks majestic; Deoxys, because I thought how it was created from space was fascinating, as well as it being based on DNA (Attack Forme is best, btw); Gallade, because it's basically Gardevoir, but with fighting skills; Froslass, because it has a mysterious image I happen to like (or I also like Pokémon who evolve via Dawn Stone); Delcatty, because it's the classiest cat; finally, Altaria, because it looks more graceful than the other Dragon-type Pokémon. NightFalcon9004: What's your opinion on The Godfather? Excellent movie series, it had great acting and action in it. One of my more favorite films. RespectThePixel: Your opinion on Blaziken? Best Fire-type starter. BackToTheFuturama86: What are your opinions on Pulp Fiction, Forrest Gump, and The Matrix? Pulp Fiction was great, there were some memorable scenes in it. Forrest Gump was amazing to me, especially the accomplishments of the character. I'm a bit foggy on The Matrix, but I'd say what I can remember was pretty good. (: Andrewthecomedian483: If you had one perfect Pokémon that you always wanted, what would be the type? Psychic, of course. :3 J1coupe: How are you? Fine, thank you for asking. Dragonsblood23: Is this the Krusty Krab? Yes, would you care for a Krusty Krab pizza? SliceTHEcake: What is your opinion on this? I think it's good if a fourth grader sells pot, so they can grow plants and nature can— oh, you mean the drug. Yeah, this is bad. Shame on these kids. Loygansono55: What is your favourite musical instrument? :P The saxophone has a soothing sound. Killerface45: The blue pill? Or the red one? Tough decision... I go with the blue. Loygansono55: What are your top 10 Epic Rap Battles? :P 1. Mozart vs Skrillex; 2. Blackbeard vs Al Capone; 3. Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking; 4. Batman vs Sherlock Holmes; 5. Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley; 6. Doc Brown vs Doctor Who; 7. Gandalf vs Dumbledore; 8. Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso; 9. Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison; 10. Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. ♥ Espeon 18 ♥ Category:Blog posts